Potop/Rozdział XXXVI
W Warszawie od dawna gospodarowali już Szwedzi. Ponieważ Wittenberg, właściwy rządca miasta i przywódca załogi, znajdował się w tej chwili w Krakowie, więc rządy w jego zastępstwie sprawiał Radziejowski. Nie mniej nad dwa tysiące żołnierza stało we właściwym mieście, objętym wałami, i po jurydykach do wałów przylegających zabudowanych wspaniałymi gmachami kościelnymi i świeckimi. Zamek i miasto nie były zniszczone, bo pan Wessel, starosta makowski, oddał je bez boju, sam zaś wraz z załogą umknął pospiesznie, obawiając się zemsty osobistego swego nieprzyjaciela Radziejowskiego. Lecz gdy pan Kmicic zaczął się rozglądać bliżej i dokładniej, ujrzał na wielu domach ślady drapieżnych rąk. Były to domy tych mieszkańców, którzy pouciekali z miasta nie chcąc znosić obcego panowania lub którzy stawili opór w chwili, gdy Szwedzi wdzierali się na wały. Z pałaców pańskich, po jurydykach się wznoszących, te tylko zachowały dawną świetność, których właściciele duszą i ciałem stali przy Szwedach. Stał więc w całej świetności pałac Kazanowskich, bo Radziejowski go chronił, i jego własny, i pana chorążego Koniecpolskiego, i ów, który Władysław IV wystawił, a który potem Kazimirowskim zwano, lecz księże gmachy zrujnowano znacznie; Denhofowy był na wpół zburzony, kanclerski albo tak zwany Ossolińskich przy Reformackiej ulicy zrabowany do szczętu. Przez okna wyglądali najemnicy niemieccy, a owe kosztowne meble, które nieboszczyk kanclerz takim nakładem z Włoch sprowadzał, owe skóry florenckie, gobeliny holenderskie, misterne biurka, perłową macicą wykładane, obrazy, statuy brązowe i marmurowe, zegary weneckie i gdańskie, szkła przednie — albo leżały jeszcze w bezładnych stosach na podwórcu, albo już spakowane czekały, by je, gdy się pora zdarzy, wysłano Wisłą ku Szwecji. Pilnowały tych kosztowności straże, ale tymczasem niszczały na powietrzu i deszczu. W wielu innych miejscach mogłeś toż samo ujrzeć, a choć stolica poddała się bez boju, przecie stało już trzydzieści olbrzymich szkut na Wiśle, gotowych do wywiezienia łupu. Miasto wyglądało jakby cudzoziemskie. Na ulicach słychać było więcej obcych mów niż polskiej; wszędy spotykałeś żołnierzy szwedzkich, niemieckich, najemników francuskich, angielskich i szkockich, w najrozmaitszych strojach, w kapeluszach, w czółnowych grzebieniastych hełmach, w kaftanach, pancerzach, półpancerzach, w pończochach lub szwedzkich butach z cholewami jak konwie. Wszędy obca pstrocizna, obce stroje, obce twarze, obce pieśni. Nawet konie miały inne kształty od tych, do których oko przywykło. Nazlatywało się też mnóstwo Ormian o ciemnych twarzach i czarnych włosach, przykrytych kolorowymi jarmułkami; ci łup skupywać przybyli. Ale najbardziej dziwiła niezmierna ilość Cyganów, którzy, nie wiadomo dlaczego, przyciągnęli ze wszystkich stron kraju za Szwedami do stolicy. Szatry ich stały wedle pałacu Ujazdowskiego i po całej jurydyce kapitulnej, tworząc jakoby osobne płócienne miasto w murowanym. Wśród tych tłumów różnojęzycznych miejscowi mieszkańcy nikli prawie; dla własnego też bezpieczeństwa radzi siedzieli zamknięci w domostwach, mało się pokazując i spiesznie chodząc po ulicach. Czasem tylko jaka kareta pańska, spiesząca po Krakowskim Przedmieściu ku zamkowi, otoczona hajdukami, pajukami lub wojskiem w strojach polskich, przypominała, że to jest polskie miasto. Tylko w niedziele i święta, gdy dzwony oznajmiały nabożeństwo, tłumy wychodziły z domów i stolica dawny przybierała pozór, chociaż i wówczas przed kościołami stawały płotem szeregi obcych żołdaków, aby przypatrywać się niewiastom, pociągać je za suknie, gdy przechodziły ze spuszczonymi oczyma, śmiać się, a czasem śpiewać pieśni bezecne przed kościołami, właśnie wówczas gdy w kościołach msze śpiewano. Wszystko to przemknęło jak majak przed zdziwionymi oczyma pana Andrzeja, ale długo w Warszawie miejsca nie zagrzał, bo nie znając nikogo, nie miał przed kim duszy otworzyć. Nawet z ową szlachtą polską, która bawiła w mieście i zajmowała publiczne gospody, pobudowane od czasu króla Zygmunta III na ulicy Długiej, nie wszedł pan Kmicic w bliższą komitywę. Zaczepiał wprawdzie tego i owego, by się nowin wywiedzieć, ale byli to zagorzali stronnicy szwedzcy, którzy w oczekiwaniu na powrót Karola Gustawa wieszali się przy Radziejowskim i przy szwedzkich oficerach, w nadziei uzyskania starostw, skonfiskowanych majętności prywatnych i kościelnych i rozmaitych wyderkafów. Wart był każdy z nich, by mu w oczy plunąć, od czego Kmicic zresztą nie bardzo się wstrzymywał. O mieszczanach tylko słyszał Kmicic, iż dawnych czasów, pogrążonej ojczyzny i dobrego króla żałują. Szwedzi prześladowali ich srodze, zabierali domy, wyciskali kontrybucje, więzili. Mówiono też, że cechy miały broń ukrytą, zwłaszcza płatnerze, rzeźnicy, kuśnierze i potężny cech szewiecki, że wyglądają ciągle powrotu Jana Kazimierza, nadziei nie tracą i przy lada pomocy z zewnątrz, gotowi by byli na Szwedów uderzyć. Kmicic słysząc to uszom nie wierzył i w głowie nie chciało mu się mieścić, żeby ludzie nikczemnego stanu i nikczemnej kondycji więcej mieli okazywać miłości dla ojczyzny i wiary dla prawego pana niż szlachta, która wraz z urodzeniem powinna te sentymenta na świat przynosić. Ale właśnie szlachta i magnaci stawali przy Szwedach, a lud prosty najwięcej miał chęci do oporu, i nieraz bywały zdarzenia, że gdy Szwedzi zapędzali w celu wzmocnienia Warszawy prostactwo do robót, prostacy woleli znosić chłostę i więzienie, śmierć nawet samą, aniżeli się do utwierdzenia szwedzkiej potęgi przyczyniać. Za Warszawą wrzało w kraju jak w ulu. Wszystkie drogi, miasta i miasteczka zajęte były przez żołnierstwo, poczty pańskie i szlacheckie, panów i szlachtę Szwedom służącą. Wszystko było zabrane, ogarnięte, podbite, wszystko było tak szwedzkie, jakby ten kraj zawsze był w ich ręku. Pan Andrzej nie spotykał innych ludzi, tylko albo Szwedów, albo stronników szwedzkich, albo ludzi zdesperowanych, obojętnych, którzy do głębi duszy byli przekonani, że już wszystko przepadło. Nikt o oporze nie myślał, spełniano cicho i z pośpiechem takie rozkazy, o których połowę albo i dziesiątą część pełno by w dawniejszych czasach było opozycyj i protestacyj. Postrach doszedł do tego stopnia, że ci nawet, których krzywdzono, wysławiali głośno łaskawego protektora Rzeczypospolitej. Dawniej nieraz bywało, że swoich własnych, cywilnych i wojskowych, deputatów do egzakcji przyjmował szlachcic z rusznicą i na czele zbrojnej czeladzi — dziś rozpisywano podatki, jakie się Szwedom rozpisać podobało, a szlachta oddawała je tak pokornie, jak owce oddają wełnę postrzygaczom. Zdarzało się nieraz, że jeden i ten sam podatek wybierano dwa razy. Próżno było zasłaniać się kwitami — dobrze jeszcze, jeżeli egzekwujący oficer nie umoczył w winie dawnego kwitu i nie kazał go zjeść okazicielowi. Nic i to! "Vivat protector!" — wykrzykiwał szlachcic, a gdy oficer odjechał, kazał co prędzej parobkowi leźć na dach patrzyć, czy drugi nie nadjeżdża. I gdybyż tylko kończyło się wszystko na kontrybucjach szwedzkich, ale gorsi od nieprzyjaciela byli, tak tu jak i wszędzie, przedawczykowie. Dochodzono dawnych prywat, dawnych uraz, przesypywano kopce, zajmowano łąki i lasy, a przyjacielowi szwedzkiemu wszystko uchodziło płazem. Najgorsi zaś byli dysydenci. Mało tego. Z ludzi nieszczęśliwych, desperatów, swawolników i kosterów potworzyły się kupy zbrojne. Te napadały chłopów i szlachtę. Pomagali im maruderowie szwedzcy, niemieccy i wszelakiego rodzaju hultajstwo. Kraj zapłonął pożarami; nad miastami ciążyła zbrojna pięść żołnierska, w lasach zbój napadał. O poprawie Rzeczypospolitej, o ratunku, o zrzuceniu jarzma nikt nie myślał... Nadziei nikt nie miał... Zdarzyło się, że pod Sochaczewem hultajstwo szwedzkie i niemieckie obległo pana Łuszczewskiego, starostę sochaczewskiego, zaskoczywszy go w prywatnej jego majętności, w Strugach. Ów, wojennego humoru będąc, choć stary, bronił się mocno. Nadjechał właśnie na to pan Kmicic, a że mu już cierpliwość jako wrzód nabrała, gotowy pęknąć z lada powodu, więc pękła właśnie pod Strugami. Pozwolił tedy "prać" Kiemliczom i sam uderzył na szturmujących tak potężnie, że rozbił ich, wysiekł, nikogo nie żywił, jeńców nawet potopić kazał. Pan starosta, któremu pomoc jako z nieba spadła, przyjął wybawiciela dziękczynnie i zaraz częstował, a pan Andrzej widząc przed sobą personata i statystę, a przy tym człowieka starej daty, wyznał mu swą nienawiść do Szwedów i jął wypytywać, co też o przyszłych losach Rzeczypospolitej myśli, w tej nadziei, że mu pan starosta wleje jakowyś balsam do duszy. Lecz pan starosta całkiem odmienne miał na to, co się stało, zapatrywanie i rzekł: — Mój mości panie! Nie wiem, co bym był waćpanu powiedział, gdybyś mnie był spytał wówczas, kiedy miałem jeszcze rude wąsy i umysł cielesnymi humorami zaćmiony, ale dziś mam wąsy siwe i eksperiencję siedmdziesięciu lat na karku, widzę rzeczy przyszłe, bom grobu bliski, przeto ci powiem, że potęgi szwedzkiej nie tylko my, choćbyśmy się poprawili z błędów naszych, ale cała Europa nie złamie... — Jakże to być może? Skądże się to wzięło?! — zakrzyknął Kmicic. — Kiedyż to Szwecja taką potęgą była? Zali polskiego narodu nie więcej na świecie, zali nie możem mieć wojska więcej? Zali to wojsko w męstwie Szwedom kiedykolwiek ustępowało? — Naszego narodu jest dziesięć razy tyle; dostatków Bóg nam tak przymnożył, że w moim starostwie sochaczewskim więcej się pszenicy rodzi niż w całej Szwecji, a co do męstwa, to ja byłem pod Kircholmem, gdzieśmy w trzy tysiące husarii ośmnaście tysięcy najlepszego szwedzkiego wojska w proch roznieśli. — Ba, jeśli tak — rzekł Kmicic, któremu aż oczy zaświeciły na kircholmskie wspomnienie — jakież są tedy ziemskie przyczyny, dla których byśmy ich i teraz nie mogli pokonać? — Najpierw to — mówił starzec powolnym głosem — żeśmy zmaleli, a oni urośli, że nas przez nas samych własnymi rękoma naszymi zwojowali, jako poprzednio zwojowali Niemców przez Niemców. Taka wola boża i nie masz potęgi, powtarzam, która by się im dziś oprzeć mogła! — A jeśli szlachta do upamiętania przyjdzie i wedle pana swego się skupi, jeżeli wszyscy za broń schwycą, co wasza mość radzisz wtedy uczynić i co sam uczynisz? — Tedy pójdę z innymi, polegnę i każdemu radzę polec, bo potem przyjdą takie czasy, na które lepiej nie patrzeć... — Nie mogą przyjść gorsze! jako żywo, nie mogą!... To niepodobieństwo!.. — zawołał Kmicic. — Widzisz waszmość — rzekł pan starosta — przed końcem świata i przed sądem ostatecznym przyjdzie antychryst, i powiedziano jest, że źli wezmą wtedy górę nad sprawiedliwymi, szatani będą po świecie chodzić, wiarę przeciwną prawdziwej opowiadać i do niej ludzi nawracać. Z dopuszczenia bożego zło wszędzie zwycięży, aż do onego momentu, w którym trębacze anielscy otrąbią koniec świata... Tu pan starosta przechylił się na tył fotelu, na którym siedział, przymknął oczy i mówił dalej cichym, tajemniczym głosem: — Powiedziano jest, że znaki będą... Znaki na słońcu w postaci ręki i miecza były... Boże, bądź miłościw nam grzesznym!... Źli biorą górę nad sprawiedliwymi, bo Szwed i jego stronnicy zwyciężają... Wiara prawdziwa upada, bo oto luteranie się podnoszą... Ludzie! zali nie widzicie, że dies irae, dies illa się zbliża... Ja mam lat siedmdziesiąt, nad brzegiem Styksu stoję, przewoźnika i łodzi wyglądam... Ja widzę!... Tu umilkł pan starosta, a Kmicic począł patrzeć na niego ze strachem, bo racje wydały mu się słuszne, wywody trafne, więc zląkł się sądu i zastanowił się mocno. Lecz pan starosta na niego nie patrzył, jeno przed siebie, i w końcu rzekł: — I jakże tu Szwedów zwyciężyć, kiedy to dopuszczenie boże, wola wyraźna, w proroctwach odgadnięta i przepowiedziana... Oj, do Częstochowy ludziom, do Częstochowy!... I znowu pan starosta umilkł. Słońce zachodziło właśnie, i już tylko bokiem zaglądając do komnaty, łamało się w tęczę na gomółkach szklanych w ołów oprawnych, i czyniło smugi siedmiobarwne na podłodze. Reszta komnaty była w mroku. Kmicicowi coraz bardziej stawało się straszno i chwilami zdawało mu się, że niech tylko światło ono zginie, a wraz trębacze anielscy ozwą się na sąd. — O jakich proroctwach, wasza mość mówisz? — spytał wreszcie starostę, bo milczenie jeszcze wydało mu się straszniejsze. Starosta, zamiast odpowiedzieć, zwrócił się ku drzwiom przyległej komnaty i zawołał: — Oleńka! Oleńka! — Na Boga! — krzyknął pan Kmicic — kogo waść wołasz?... W tej chwili wierzył we wszystko, wierzył, że jego Oleńka, cudem z Kiejdan przeniesiona, ukaże się jego oczom. I zapomniał o wszystkim, wzrok utkwił we drzwiach i czekał bez tchu w piersi. — Oleńka! Oleńka! — powtórzył starosta. Drzwi się otworzyły: weszła nie Billewiczówna, ale panna piękna, szczupła, wysoka, trochę do Oleńki podobna z powagi w twarzy i spokoju rozlanego w obliczu. Była blada może chora, a może niedawnym napadem przerażona, i szła z oczyma spuszczonymi, tak jakoś lekko i cicho, jak gdyby ją jaki powiew posuwał. — To córka moja — rzekł starosta. — Synów w domu nie masz. Są przy panu krakowskim, a z nim razem przy naszym elekcie nieszczęsnym. Po czym zwrócił się do córki: — Waćpanna podziękuj naprzód temu mężnemu kawalerowi za ratunek, a po wtóre przeczytaj nam proroctwo świętej Brygidy. Dziewczyna skłoniła się przed panem Andrzejem i wyszła, a po chwili wróciła z drukowanymi świstkami w ręku i stanąwszy w owym świetle tęczowym poczęła czytać dźwięcznym i słodkim głosem: — Proroctwo świętej Brygidy: "Pokażę ci wprzód pięciu królów i państwa ich: Gustaw, syn Eryka, osieł leniwy, ponieważ zaniedbawszy prawe nabożeństwo, przeszedł na fałszywe. Porzuciwszy apostolską wiarę, wprowadził do królestwa augsburskie wyznanie kładąc skazę za sławę sobie. Patrz Eklezjastę, gdzie o Salomonie powiada, że skaził sławę swoją przez bałwochwalstwo..." — Słyszysz waść? — spytał starosta pokazując Kmicicowi wielki palec lewej ręki, inne zaś trzymając gotowe do porachunku. — Słyszę. "Eryk, syn Gustawa, wilk, dla nienasyconej chciwości — czytała panna — czym wszystkich ludzi i braterską Janową ściągnął na się nienawiść. Naprzód Jana (podejrzywając go o praktyki z Duńczykiem i Polską) wojną utrapił, a ująwszy go wraz z żoną, przez cztery lata w podziemiu trzymał. Jan wreszcie z więzienia wydobyty i przez odmienność fortuny wspomożon, zwojowawszy Eryka, wyzuł go z korony i do wiekuistej strącił ciemnicy. Otóż nieprzewidziany wypadek!" — Uważaj — rzekł starosta. — To już drugi! Panna czytała dalej: "Jan, brat Eryka, orzeł wyniosły, trzykrotny zwycięzca nad Erykiem, Duńczykiem i Septentrionem. Syn jego Zygmunt na tron polski obrany, w którego krwi zacność mieszka. Chwała latoroślom jego!" — Pojmujesz? — pytał starosta. — Niech Bóg przysporzy lat Janowi Kazimierzowi! — odrzekł Kmicic. "Karol, książę Sudermanii: baran, gdyż jego barany prowadzą trzodę, tak on Szwedów przywiódł ku nieprawości. Tenże miotał się przeciw sprawiedliwości." — To już czwarty! — przerwał starosta. "Piąty Gustaw Adolf — czytała panna — baranek zabity, lecz nie bez skazy, którego krew była przyczyną utrapienia i niezgody." — Tak! to Gustaw Adolf — rzekł starosta. — O Krystynie nie masz wzmianki, bo tylko sami mężowie są wyliczeni. Czytaj teraz waćpanna zakończenie, które do dzisiejszych czasów akurat się odnosi. Panna czytała, co następuje: "Szóstego ci pokażę, któren ląd i morze zakłóci i prostych zasmuci... który czas kary mojej w ręku swoim położy. Jeżeli chyżo swego nie doścignie, zbliży się nań sąd mój i pozostawi państwo w utrapieniu, i stanie się, jako napisano: rokosz sieją, a utrapienie i boleść odmierzą. Nie tylko nawiedzę to królestwo, ale miasta bogate i możne, albowiem przywołano głodnego, który dostatki ich pożre. Nie zabraknie zła wewnętrznego i obfitować będą niezgody. Panować będą głupi, a mędrcy i starce nie podejmą głowy. Cześć i prawda upadną, aż przyjdzie, który gniew mój przebłaga i który duszy swej nie oszczędzi dla miłości prawdy." — Masz waść! — rzekł starosta. — Wszystko się tak sprawdza, że ślepy chybaby wątpił! — odrzekł Kmicic. — Przeto i Szwedzi nie mogą być zwyciężeni — odrzekł starosta. — Aż przyjdzie ten, który duszy nie oszczędzi dla miłości prawdy! — zakrzyknął Kmicic. — Nadzieję proroctwo zostawuje! Więc nie sąd, jeno zbawienie nas czeka! — Sodoma miała być oszczędzona, gdyby w niej dziesięciu sprawiedliwych się znalazło — odrzekł starosta — ale się ich i tylu nie znalazło. Tak samo nie znajdzie się ów, który duszy nie oszczędzi dla miłości prawdy, i godzina sądu wybije. — Panie starosto, panie starosto, nie może być! — odrzekł Kmicic. Nim pan starosta odpowiedział, drzwi się otwarły i do izby wszedł niemłody już człowiek, w pancerzu i z muszkietem w ręku. — Pan Szczebrzycki? — pytał starosta. — Tak jest — odpowiedział nowo przybyły — słyszałem, iż hultajstwo jaśnie wielmożnego pana obległo, i na ratunek z czeladzią pospieszam. — Bez woli bożej włos człowiekowi z głowy nie spadnie — odrzekł starzec. — Już mnie ten kawaler z opresji uwolnił... A waść skąd jedziesz? — Z Sochaczewa. — Słyszałeś co nowego? — Co nowina, to gorsza, jaśnie wielmożny starosto. Nowe nieszczęście... — Co się stało? — Województwa: krakowskie, sandomierskie, ruskie, lubelskie, bełskie, wołyńskie i kijowskie, poddały się Karolowi Gustawowi. Akt już podpisany i przez posłów, i przez Karola. Starosta począł kiwać głową, wreszcie zwrócił się do Kmicica: — Patrz! — rzekł — i ty jeszcze myślisz, że znajdzie się ów, który duszy swej nie oszczędzi dla miłości prawdy? Kmicic szarpać począł włosy w czuprynie. — Desperacja! desperacja — powtarzał w uniesieniu. A pan Szczebrzycki mówił dalej: — Prawią też, że te resztki wojska, które przy panu hetmanie Potockim się znajdują, już wypowiadają posłuszeństwo i do Szweda chcą iść. Hetman podobno zdrowia i życia między nimi niepewien, musi uczynić, co zechcą. — Rokosz sieją, a utrapieni i boleść odmierzą — rzekł starosta. — Kto chce pokutować za grzechy, temu czas! Lecz Kmicic nie mógł już słuchać dłużej ani proroctw, ani nowin; chciał jak najprędzej siąść na koń i na wietrze głowę ochłodzić. Zerwał się więc i począł żegnać starostę. — A dokąd to tak spieszno? — zapytał go starzec. — Do Częstochowy, bom też grzesznik! — Tedy nie zatrzymuję, chociaż rad bym ugościć, ale to sprawa pilniejsza, bo dzień sądu niedaleko. Kmicic wyszedł, a za nim wyszła panna chcąc w zastępstwie ojca honory odjeżdżającemu uczynić, bo starosta na nogi już szwankował. — Ostawaj w dobrym zdrowiu, panienko — rzekł Kmicic — nie wiesz, jakom ci życzliwy! — Jeśliś mi waćpan życzliwy — odrzekła na to panna — to uczyńże mi jedną przysługę. Waćpan jedziesz do Częstochowy... oto czerwony złoty... weź go, proszę, i oddaj na mszę w kaplicy. — Na czyją intencję? — spytał Kmicic. Prorokini spuściła oczy, smutek oblał jej twarz, a jednocześnie słabe rumieńce wybiły na policzki i odrzekła cichym, do szmeru liści podobnym głosem: — Na intencję Andrzeja, aby go Bóg z grzesznej drogi nawrócił... Kmicic cofnął się dwa kroki, oczy wytrzeszczył i ze zdumienia przez chwilę nic przemówić nie mógł. — Na rany Chrystusa! — rzekł wreszcie — co to za dom? Gdzie ja jestem?... Same proroctwa, wróżby i wskazówki... Waćpanna zwiesz się Oleńka i na intencję grzesznego Andrzeja na mszę dajesz?... To nie może być prosty trafunek, to palec boży... to... to... jać oszaleję!... Na Boga, oszaleję!... — Co waćpanu jest? Lecz on chwycił ją gwałtownie za ręce i począł nimi potrząsać. — Prorokujże mi dalej, mów do końca!... Jeżeli ów Andrzej się nawróci i winy zmaże, zali Oleńka jemu wiary dochowa?... Mów, odpowiadaj, bo nie odjadę bez tego!... — Co waćpanu jest? — Zali Oleńka mu wiary dochowa? — powtarzał Kmicic. Pannie nagle łzy puściły się z oczu. — Do ostatniego tchnienia, do godziny śmierci! — odrzekła ze łkaniem. Jeszcze nie dopowiedziała, a już Kmicic grzmotnął się jak, długi jej do nóg. Chciała uciekać, nie puścił i całując jej stopy, powtarzał: — Jam także grzeszny Andrzej, który nawrócić się pragnie!... Ja mam także swoją Oleńkę umiłowaną. Niechże twój się nawróci, a moja mi wiary dochowa... Niech słowa twoje proroctwem będą... Balsam i nadzieję wlałaś mi do duszy strapionej... Bóg ci zapłać, Bóg zapłać! Po czym zerwał się, siadł na koń i odjechał. Kategoria:Potop